Las primeras veces del año
by naramato
Summary: Definitivamente ha sido una buena forma de empezar el año.
1. Hatsumode

**Summary** : Definitivamente ha sido una buena forma de empezar el año.

 **Disclaimer** : Bleach no me pertenece. De ser así, la amistad de Inoue y Tatsuki no se hubiera ido por el caño. (¿Alguien ha leído los spoilers de la nueva novela? Tatsuki who)

 **Aclaraciones** : Esta historia estaría situada en la segunda vez que Rukia va al mundo humano pero sin la situación de los Arrancar y Aizen invadiendo las pesadillas de los shinigamis como el cuco de Soul Society.

* * *

 _ **Hatsumode**_

 _ **.**_

Las festividades de Año Nuevo son la ocasión en que se realizan las "primeras veces" del año, la primera palabra, el primer abrazo, la primera sonrisa, el primer deseo, etc. En otras ocasiones, son "primeras veces" de la vida, como un primer beso, la confesión de un primer amor o la primera vez que se pasan las fiestas con amigos. Esta vez, para Rukia era la primera vez que celebraba un primer año en el mundo humano. Y un primer nuevo año junto a Ichigo.

La familia del chico estaba durmiendo. Después de la cena y ver los programas con las celebraciones del Año Nuevo, Yuzu y Karin fueron a dormir. Según ellas tenían toda la vida por delante para festejar más y que sólo querían descansar. Isshin sólo los miró y levantó su dedo pulgar en señal de victoria alegando de que «ya es hora de darle espacio a los jóvenes adolescentes» y que él sólo quiere ser abuelo luego porque se está haciendo viejo. Después de golpear fuertemente a su padre, Ichigo tomó la mano de Rukia y la llevó fuera de casa.

Al salir del hogar, el chico soltó la mano de las más bajita y se resguardó de volver a tocarla metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Es extraño pero desde que Rukia volvió a su vida, el shinigami, oficialmente sustituto, se ha sentido ansioso por tenerla siempre cerca suyo y tocarla. Ahora que tenían un momento tranquilo sin que él tenga que morir e ir a rescatarla ni que ella esté a punto de ser ejecutada por causa del plan de un tipo absurdamente poderoso y psicópata, podía notar perfectamente sus sentimientos. No tiene idea de cuándo comenzaron pero ahí están.

Iban caminando en silencio, Rukia iba muy emocionada como para notar todos los enredos mentales del chico, era su primer _Hatsumode_ ¡e irían la misma noche del nuevo año! Isshin casi los obligó a ir inmediatamente porque así comenzarían año bien desde el principio. Secretamente Rukia tenía la esperanza de que hubiera mucha gente para que así pasara el tiempo suficiente y a la vuelta pudieran ver el primer amanecer juntos. Miraba a Ichigo de reojo, desde que volvió y pasara a formar parte de la familia Kurosaki como su "tercera hija", sabe que algo raro le sucede.

—Oi, ¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Ah? ¿A qué te refieres? — Ichigo sabía perfectamente a qué se refería, pero de ahí a decirle «Me di cuenta que me gustas. No, eso no es así. Me di cuenta que te quiero pero no sé desde cuándo ni cómo ni por qué, sólo pasa. Ah, y quiero tocarte a cada instante.» no era una opción. Ni siquiera podría decir las primeras tres palabras.

—No te hagas el estúpido, aunque seas imbécil sabes a qué me refiero.

—¡No empieces el año insultándome, enana del demonio!

—¡Mira quién habla zanahoria maldita!

El resto del camino lo recorrieron discutiendo y sin darse cuenta ya estaban en el templo. La afluencia de gente era relativamente normal, así que se detuvieron a compara una bebida caliente antes de ponerse en la fila para avanzar al templo. La atmósfera de parejas, amigos y familia los contagió, hablaban más calmados comentando las cosas alrededor, desde los puestos, la gente que estaba ahí o de las reacciones de las personas que obtenían _daikyo_ en sus _omikuji_. Finalmente lograron llegar adelante y luego de dar sus ofrendas, agradecieron y desearon al cielo la misma premisa: «Gracias por dejarme conocer esta persona y, por favor, permite que podamos seguir juntos».

Al finalizar su oración, instintivamente se miraron y sonrieron. Al bajar sus manos, éstas se rozaron levemente y un sutil sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Ichigo, volvió a agradecer a los cielos porque el templo tapara la poca luz e hiciera que no se notase nada. Se retiraron de inmediato para dar lugar a una pareja que espera detrás de ellos, antes de bajar completamente las escaleras logró escuchar a la chica que le replicaba a su pareja por qué ellos no se miraban como lo hacía «ese chico alto con la bajita». Esta vez tuvo que voltear su cara para que Rukia no viera lo rojo que estaba , miró de reojo a la chica para ver si escuchó lo mismo que él pero al parecer no.

—¡Ichigo, vamos allá! —los ojos de Rukia brillaban mientras apuntaba al puesto tradicional de _omikuji_ que estaba al costado del templo. Algo dentro de Ichigo le decía que nunca podrá resistirse a esos ojos cuando lo mira con emoción pura e inocente. El chico sólo asintió con la cabeza mientras ella corría para saber su suerte.

—¿Qué te ha tocado? ¡Dime! —Rukia realmente está emocionada. Ichigo miro su fortuna y le dijo:

—Me ha salido _sueshokichi_.

—¡Te gané! ¡Me ha salido _kichi_! Inoue-san me explicó los significados de la suerte y la mía está por encima de la tuya ¡hahaha!

—¡No te rías de mí, maldita sea! Además estas cosas son basura, es cómo creerle al horóscopo. — el chico jamás ha tenido fe en este tipo de amuletos, papeles de la suerte o adivinaciones. Su suerte siempre es mala.

Mientras Rukia seguía celebrando su buena suerte, Ichigo miró el resto del _omikuji_ , sabía que la chica no le prestaría más atención que a la primera palabra. Casi siempre le salía lo mismo: los estudios eran buenos, las disputas siempre indicaban una gran tasa de peleas y le recomendaban controlar su temperamento; en algunas cosas podrían ser certeros estos papeles. Sin embargo, este año puso atención a un aspecto que jamás había mirado antes: relaciones amorosas.

« _Tu amor es como el mar, puede ser quieto o bravo pero siempre está ahí tan inmenso que es imposible de ignorar aunque no lo veas con tus ojos_ »

Tercera vez en la noche que se sonroja y ya se siente una colegiala enamorada. Mira el papel unos segundos más antes de guardarlo en su chaqueta, no es que crea en esas cosas pero sólo quería guardarlo. Fue a buscar a Rukia al puesto de _omamori_ y llegó en el momento justo en que ella guardaba uno en el bolsillo de su abrigo, al dar la vuelta y verlo ahí se puso nerviosa y corrió a un puesto de bebidas gritándole que se apresurar en comprar su amuleto.

Un poco extrañado, Ichigo comenzó a mirar los distintos tipos de amuletos que ofrecían: para la salud, los estudios, los negocios, la familia y un montón de tópicos más… sólo uno llamó su atención y no apartaba la mirada de él.

—¡Ah! ¿Va a querer el mismo _omamori_ que la chica? Supongo es normal en las parejas desear lo mismo y querer cuidar la relación. —el vendedor le sonreía amablemente e Ichigo no supo que decir así que sólo asintió con su cabeza y guardó el objeto.

Mientras caminaba hacia Rukia, que bebía algo caliente y sostenía en su mano otra bebida para él, pensaba que podría echarle la culpa de su sonrojo al líquido caliente en vez de aceptar que le emociona saber que la chica compró un amuleto para el amor. Le sonrió a la pelinegra —también sonrojada— mientras apretaba el _omamori_ rojo en su bolsillo.

Definitivamente ha sido una buena forma de empezar el año. Esta fue la primera vez que Ichigo pasó Año Nuevo junto Rukia.

* * *

 **Notes** : Pues me preguntaba cómo sería realizar una serie de pequeños one-shot (pensaba hacer sólo 1000 palabras pero me han salido 1225) con temática de año nuevo. Pienso hacer unos tres o cuatro en total dentro de la semana (?) o al menos antes de que se cumplan dos semanas de este año. En el lugar donde vivo ahora (que me he mudado por tres meses a una isla y muero) aún es 1 de enero, así que me siento festiva aún. Si por casualidad ha llegado aquí gente que lee "Calidez"… ¡no lo abandonaré! Es sólo que me falta inspiración, tengo sólo una mísera página de word. Si han llegado hasta aquí ¡Gracias! Y por favor, háganme saber vuestra opinión en un _review_ c:

* * *

 **Términos** :

\- _Hatsumode_ : la primera visita del año a un templo, generalmente se hace los primeros tres días del año. Mucha gente suele también esperar el año nuevo en el templo mismo y luego de las campanadas dar inicio al _Hatsumode_.

- _Omikuji_ : tiras de papel que contienen escrito, de manera aleatoria, fortunas (casi desde maldito por los demonios hasta bendecido por los dioses del cielo). También indican otros aspectos como los mencionados aquí. Tradicionalmente se recogen de una caja pero ahora hay maquinas expendedoras de _omikuji_ en varios templos.

- _Omamori_ : amuletos para la buena suerte, los hay para diversas áreas de la vida: estudio, salud, amor, negocio, etc. Suelen ser bolsitas pequeñas.

- _Daikyo_ : una de las suertes del omikuji, "Gran mala suerte".

- _Sueshokichi_ : "Buena suerte ligera incierta".

- _Kichi_ : "Buena suerte".


	2. Hatsuhinode

**Summary** : Definitivamente ha sido una buena forma de empezar el año.

 **Disclaimer** : Bleach no me pertenece. De ser así, habrían muchos pero muchos _spin-off_ graciosos y tan cursis que me darían diabetes (al igual que este fic)

 **Aclaraciones** : Esta historia estaría situada en la segunda vez que Rukia va al mundo humano pero sin la situación de los Arrancar y Aizen invadiendo las pesadillas de los shinigamis como el cuco de Soul Society.

* * *

 _ **Hatsuhinode**_

 _ **.**_

Se encontraban en el tejado de la residencia Kurosaki, era el lugar más alto al que podían acceder en ese instante. Apenas llegaron al hogar, notaron que efectivamente estaban todos durmiendo: las más pequeñas estaban arropadas en la cama mientras que tras la puerta del cuarto de Isshin se podían escuchar sus ronquidos perfectamente. No había tiempo como para ir al mar o a alguna montaña cercana, además era más acogedor recibir el día en la propia casa.

La idea fue de Rukia, al ver a Yuzu y Karin durmiendo dijo que no quería acostarse porque podría hacer mucho ruido y despertarlas, además no tenía sueño. A Ichigo le resulta gracioso el cómo a veces la shinigamis se mil vueltas para decir o hacer algo que quiere mientras que en otras ocasiones es demasiado directa, como cuando lo insulta, por ejemplo. Claro que no le dice esas cosas a ella o recibiría muchos de sus mencionados tan directos insultos. Miraban el cielo que aún seguía plagado de estrellas, las pocas que se podían ver, éstas y la luna eran la única fuente de luz que los rodeaba.

A los ojos de Ichigo, Rukia es una fuente de luz que brilla por sí misma, tan pura y blanca como la luna. No es como esas personas que "brillan" por tener una personalidad deslumbrante o ser muy extrovertidos, la luz de Rukia es pacífica. Es como un faro que brilla en medio de la noche, destacando por encima de toda la oscuridad, alejando el peligro y dando la sensación de un lugar seguro. En tan poco tiempo ella lo ha rescatado de tantas formas posibles que a veces siente que la luz de Rukia podría cegarlo, como cuando mira directamente al sol, y tiene miedo de quedar atrapado por siempre ahí, con ella, donde siente que el sol y la luna brillarán siempre.

A los ojos de Rukia, Ichigo es como un sol que nunca se apaga. No es que tenga una personalidad radiante o que sea alguien siempre dispuesto a ser amable, al contrario, siendo cómo es el chico, podría ser un sol negro. A veces él puede consumirse tanto en lo oscuro, en el dolor, pero a pesar de todo tiene un fuego tan grande dentro de su alma que su voluntad de luchar no puede apagarse tan fácilmente. No tiene forma de describir las diferentes maneras en las que Ichigo la ha salvado llegando a su vida iluminando todo, quemando el sufrimiento y dándole esa llama que la impulsa a seguir adelante sin importar cuán adverso se vea el porvenir.

Gracias a Rukia ya no hay nubes que oscurezcan el cielo de Ichigo y gracias a Ichigo las negras sombras del pasado de Rukia fueron difuminadas.

— ¿Ya pensaste qué pedirás de deseo?

—¡Idiota! Si te lo digo no se cumplirá

—¿Quién dijo que me lo contaras? ¡Sólo preguntaba!

Por un momento la chica separó sus labios como si fuera a decir algo más pero repentinamente los cerró y metió sus manos en el bolsillo. Apretó fuertemente el amuleto obtenido en el templo como si pudiera darle fuerzas para seguir ahí.

—Tampoco es un deseo fuera de lo normal… supongo que es algo que siempre sigo queriendo realizar.—le contestó en voz baja, casi como si fuera un secreto o algo muy embarazoso.

—Pero se supone que es el primer deseo del año, algo que realmente quieres que se cumpla… Espero que no lo gastes deseando un estúpido peluche de ese horrible conejo que te gusta. — una mueca se dejó ver en el rostro del chico, como si de verdad temiera que Rukia deseara algo así en el _Hatsunoide_.

—¡P-po-por supuesto que no desearía algo así para esto! —la chica estaba totalmente sonrojada, tal vez si la situación fuera distinta sería cierto que desearía algo así. Eso la hace sentir más avergonzada aún. —Tengo muy claro mi deseo y no te lo diré, siendo tú tal vez me atraigas la mala suerte, así que no.

—¡Hey! Mi suerte no fue tan mala.

— Pero la mía es mejor y tú la arruinarías. —le sacó la lengua como si fuera una niña pequeña y giró su rostro para comenzar a notar las primeras señales de la salida del sol.

Se mantuvieron en silencio mientras veían tenues rayos de sol que teñía de a poco y levemente a las nubes. Cuando la estrella gigante comenzó a notarse claramente, miles de voces se levantaban en silencio rogándole al nuevo año por un deseo escondido en sus corazones. Ichigo y Rukia no eran la excepción. Mientras la chica cierra los ojos por un momento, el pelinaranja desvía su mirada hacia ella, sus labios murmuran un deseo que hasta hace poco estaba escondido pero ya no hay modo de contenerlo.

 _«Permanecer así… juntos… Yo sólo deseo que seas feliz»_

A pesar de no ser escuchada, la voz de Rukia gritaba en su interior y sus sentimientos se desbordaban y entremezclaban con su deseo. Juntó sus manos como si fuera una plegaria a seres divinos, olvidó todo lo que significa ser Kuchiki Rukia y shinigami del décimo tercer escuadrón del Gotei y pidió su deseo. Algo que ella, sólo Rukia, desea desde el fondo de su corazón aunque sea egoísta.

 _«Así, cada día estar juntos… Yo sólo deseo que seas feliz… conmigo»_

Ambos corazones se conectaban en un deseo sin saberlo. Cuando la chica abrió los ojos, pudo notar como la luz del amanecer los iluminaba y les daba algo de calor a la piel expuesta de sus mejillas, dirigió su mirada hacia Ichigo y sintió esa horrible sensación de que ya no tenía vuelta atrás con sus sentimientos. Aún no entiende bien ni el cómo ni cuándo sucedió pero está segura de que está atrapada y no hay regreso. Por ahora no puede ponerlo en palabras pero las miradas, los amuletos y los deseos son suficientes para que su corazón se sienta satisfecho.

Inconscientemente le sonrió a Ichigo, el cual sonrojado apartó la mirada sonriendo también.

* * *

 **Notes** : ESTO AÚN VALE PORQUE ES EL AÑO NUEVO CHINO ¿eso cuenta, cierto? Bueno, como decía en el otro fic, soy de Chile y por acá de verdad que está todo en desastre. A mí no me afecta físicamente (que estoy en una isla a miles de kilómetro de todo) pero emocionalmente ha sido bastante feo, conozco mucha gente que está todo el día con el temor de que ocurra lo peor. Eso, junto a la nueva vida y el trabajo (llevo casi un mes y no he sido despedida, yay) hace todo más difícil. ¡Y más difícil es haberme impuesto a mí misma que este capítulo tuviera exactamente mil palabras! Como sea, ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Tal vez vuelva en el comienzo del año lunar coreano (?)


	3. Hatsuyume

**Summary** : Definitivamente ha sido una buena forma de empezar el año.

 **Disclaimer** : Bleach no me pertenece.

 **Aclaraciones** : Esta historia estaría situada en la segunda vez que Rukia va al mundo humano pero sin la situación de los Arrancar y Aizen invadiendo las pesadillas de los shinigamis como el cuco de Soul Society.

* * *

 _ **Hatsuyume**_

 _ **.**_

El despertar de Ichigo el primer día del año fue algo... inusual. Partiendo por el hecho de que despertó a las tres de la tarde, puesto que luego de esperar el primer amanecer junto a Rukia en el techo; ambos cayeron rendidos por el sueño. Además, el dolor en su espalda no ayudaba mucho a sentirse mejor: la chica shinigami lo había tirado al piso para poder ocupar su cama, apenas habían logrado llegar a la habitación del pelinaranja por la ventana, o habrían dormido en el techo a pleno sol toda la tarde. Estiró sus brazos un momento, preparándose para enfrentar el escándalo de su padre como cada mañana tras despertar (aunque técnicamente no era de mañana), y le extrañó que Isshin no haya aparecido aún. Se levantó del suelo maldiciendo de mil formas distintas a Rukia y al dolor palpitante en su espalda consecuencia del duro suelo. Miró la cama y ésta se encontraba en completo orden, al igual que su cuarto en general. Unas risas desde el piso inferior captaron su atención.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, las voces se iban haciendo más claras: estaba toda la familia reunida en la sala conversando. Paró de repente, quedando a medio paso del escalón. Ichigo se cuestionó desde hace cuánto tiempo y sin notarlo, incluía a Rukia en el concepto de "familia" que tenía frente a los demás. Ni siquiera a Tatsuki la había incluido como familia antes, ni por asomo.

El impacto de esta verdad lo dejó sin aliento por un momento, era imposible respirar por un segundo. Su pie cayó sobre el escalón casi por estímulo de la fuerza de gravedad y su mundo pareció volver a girar. Tal vez sólo debería dejar de pensar tanto las cosas. Han vivido demasiadas experiencias junto a Rukia, no sólo él sino que ahora también con sus hermanas y padres. La incorporación de Rukia a la dinámica familiar fue extraña pero funcionó. Ahora está prácticamente adoptada, a su madre podría haberle agradado bastante.

Volvió a detenerse, parándose al costado de la entrada de la sala. Ese no era un pensamiento que acudiera muy a menudo a su mente.

Antes de poder hundirse por esa vía en la oscuridad de su mente, la figura menuda de Rukia apareció frente a él tras chocar contra su pecho. La chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa y él sólo la quedo mirando desde arriba.

—¡Ichigo! —su mirada era penetrante ¿O era sólo la impresión del chico? —Iba a ir a despertarte ya, dormilón. ¿Te vas a quedar parado todo el día ahí como un tarado? —la chica levantó una ceja esperando por alguna reacción de la persona frente a ella.

El chico se limitó a mirarla con cara de «¿A quién le dices tarado, idiota?» y ella le contestó de manera muda con sus ojos un «Por supuesto que a ti, tarado». Él levantó una ceja y pronunciando sus labios en un intento inconsciente de puchero, le contestó «Mira quien habla, enana del infierno»; ella lo miró con furia respondiendo «¿A quién le dices enana, tarado imbécil? ¡No es mi culpa que seas un maldito rascacielos!». El chico simplemente la contempló como diciendo «Eres tan tarada que no te has dado cuenta que "tarado" e "imbécil" es exactamente lo mismo», la conversación seguía con un «Por supuesto que lo sé, pero eres tan tarado que pensé que debía hablarte como a uno». La réplica a su insulto se vio interrumpida por su hermana.

—¿Pueden ya dejar de hacer eso? Hasta cierto punto es molesto —de la nada Karin habló. Estaba parada mientras se apoyaba de lado en el marco de la entrada a la sala, los miraba de una manera burlona. — No puedes quejarte que papá te molesta, Ichi-nii, si se comportan así.

—¿Qué? ¿Así como? — tanto Ichigo como Rukia no comprendían las palabras de la menor. Se miraron entre ellos confundidos, como incriminándose al otro haber hecho algo raro ante los ojos de la pequeña niña.

—Así, como si con mirarse entendieran todo a la exactitud el uno del otro —les dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. —Yuzu a veces se los queda observando con corazones en sus ojos y suspirando. Creo que ha visto muchas novelas con el viejo.

—Bueno, tampoco es tan difícil adivinar lo que piensa Ichigo —el pelinaranja se volvió hacia la voz de Rukia con un rostro de sorpresa, ¿Qué significaban aquellas palabras? ¿Acaso ella tenía alguna opinión respecto a esa extraña manera, de la cual era consciente, de comunicarse entre ellos? De ser así, al chico le interesaba mucho saberla.

Rukia le devolvió la mirada, volteó nuevamente a Karin y le sonrió amablemente:

—Sea lo que sea que esté en su mente es algo estúpido como él mismo —lo dijo en un tono tan amable que todo atisbo de insulto quedaba cubierto por esa empalagosa y falsa voz. Como la odiaba Ichigo. A la voz, no a Rukia. A Rukia la… ¿la qué?…

¿A Rukia la…? De golpe, le llegó toda la información a su cerebro. Todo el año y la noche anterior. Se sintió como un tarado, sin querer darle la razón a la bajita. No había vuelto a pensar en eso desde que despertó y ahora estaba seguro que no lo sacaría de su mente hasta volver a dormir y quizás hasta cuando más.

Pasaron los segundos mientras su cerebro pensaba en alguna respuesta ácida para la chica, pero al intentar abrir su boca notó que tanto Rukia como su hermana se encontraban nuevamente en la sala conversando sentadas en el sillón, pasando de él olímpicamente. Con un suspiro, actitud preocupantemente común en el chico ahora último, se acercó a donde estaba reunida la familia.

— … y después iba a ver el horno y ¡la cena estaba toda quemada! Fue terrible —Yuzu terminó con un voz un tanto afligido.

—Ya, pero eso no pasó en realidad. Nunca se te ha quemado nada, así que tranquila —su hermana la consolaba con una gotita en la cabeza y una sonrisa.

—¿De qué hablan? —Ichigo preguntó intrigado.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Hijo!— Isshin comenzaba a hacer escándalo al ver a su vástago aparecer por fin. —Estábamos contando nuestros _hatsuyume_. Karin soñó que ganaba todos los partidos de fútbol en su colegio y la pobre Yuzu soñó que se le quemaba la cena. ¡Pero todos sabemos que mi hija cocina delicioso! ¡Así que no te preocupes Yuzu-chan!

Ichigo ignoró el escándalo de su progenitor y partió a la cocina a servirse algo de comida. Mientras estaban en ello, escuchó como el resto le preguntaba a Rukia sobre su primer sueño del año, asegurando que éste podría representar un momento crucial en los primeros meses venideros o tal vez más adelante. El chico miró hacia la sala con un rostro que parecía apuntar al aburrimiento pero por dentro no podía negar que estaba curioso acerca de lo que la pelinegra respondería.

—¿Qué soñaste Rukia-chan? —la mayor parecía no poder negarse a la dulzura de Yuzu, era demasiado tierna como para decirle que no. Tal vez le gustaría que Karin aceptara más sus habilidades con los espíritus y tal vez entrenarla físicamente al estilo shinigami, era un chica ruda.

—Sí, hija, dinos qué soñaste y como tu padre puedo ayudarte a interpretar los designios del más allá de los sueños —el tono del Kurosaki sonaba pomposo. Sonrió entre entretenida y vergonzosamente avergonzada con eso de que la llamara su "tercera hija", aún no se acostumbraba del todo.

—Bueno… —la chica sin quererlo, se sonrojó. Los demás la miraron asombrados, sobre todo un par de ojos desde la cocina que casi escupe lo que estaba comiendo al verla así.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, sobre todo para la chica cuestionada.

—¿No quieres contarnos? No hay problema con eso, Rukia-chan —Yuzu le sonrió de manera amable.

—¿O es que acaso fue algo vergonzoso? —Karin era un poco más atrevida y la miraba con una cara traviesa. —Una vez el viejo soñó que se ahogaba en la tina y terminó cayéndose en las piscina cuando fuimos en verano. Recuerdo que también su traje de baño terminó flotando en el agua —terminó con una risa burlona que contagió a los demás.

—¡Mamá! ¡Nuestras hijas se burlan de papá! ¡No puedo con esta etapa rebelde! —Isshin estaba nuevamente pegado al póster gigante de Masaki en la pared.

El golpe en la cabeza del hombre no se hizo esperar ni sorprendió a nadie.

—Entonces —el chico no logró sacarse la curiosidad de encima. —¿Qué fue lo que soñaste, Rukia?

La morena miró a Ichigo y una sonrisa que no aseguraba nada bueno a apreció en su rostro.

—Oh, no sé si Kurosaki-kun quisiera que contara mi sueño —ahí estaba de nuevo ese tono que exasperaba al pelinaranja.

—¡¿Es un sueño pervertido con mi hijo?! —el grito de Isshin los hizo saltar a todos. Provocó un abundante sonrojo en la cara de las jóvenes presentes así como la furia del adolescente.

Esta vez el golpe lo dejó inconsciente.

—¿Y por qué diablos no querría yo que contaras tu estúpido sueño? —el chico intentó disipar ese extraño ambiente dejado por culpa de su padre.

—Porque te dejaría en vergüenza frente a tus hermanas, Kurosaki-kun —persistía ese tonito en ella. —Se darán cuenta de lo mal que sabes tratar a una señorita en apuros.

—¿De qué se supone que hablas?

—De la primera vez que nos conocimos en el instituto y cómo me dejaste abandonada sin ayuda cuando te lo pedí.

La mirada de asombro provenía de parte de todos los Kurosaki frente a ella. Ichigo sin poder creerse una palabra de lo que decía la chica, y las pequeñas abrieron sus ojos sorprendidas sin creer que su hermano, amable hermano, fuera de tal manera.

—¡Oye! No les pongas ideas raras a Yuzu y Karin en la cabeza —su voz era de reproche. —¿Cuándo he sido malo contigo? Espera, no respondas. Digo, ¿cuándo te dejé sin ayuda esa vez?

—Era nueva en el instituto y me senté a tu lado desde entonces. Pensé que podríamos ser buenos amigos desde el inicio —comenzó con su pose de actriz y el tono triste acompañado de un pañuelo secando las falsas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas —, pero tú te negaste a ayudarme a hacer mis _tareas_ cuando no tenía lo _necesario_ para hacerlas en _ese momento_.

—Oye, no era mi _obligación_ hacerlo si apenas te conocía, apenas y me sabía tu nombre, enana —Ichigo captó de inmediato a qué se refería la chica. Por dentro río ante el infantilismo de sacar el tema de su encuentro nuevamente, había pasado mucho tiempo de ello.

—¡Pero no me ayudaste! Tuve que estar sola todo ese tiempo hasta que te dignaste a hacerme caso —un ligero puchero se asomó en sus labios, apenas perceptible pero no le pasó por alto a Ichigo.

—¡Pero te he ayudado desde ese entonces! Y ya no te trato tan mal, no puedes quejarte. Ahora hago prácticamente todas las _tareas_ , y más. Tú te has vuelto una floja.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme floja, tú, zanahoria parlante! Para tu información soy una de las mejores dentro del escuadrón del capi… —Rukia se detuvo abruptamente. Se maldijo interiormente, se supone que nadie de la familia sabe que ambos ofician como shinigamis. Ichigo la miró con cara de «no lo estropees más, enana anciana».

Tanto Yuzu como Karin los miraban sin comprender, aunque ésta última agradecía que su padre estuviera durmiendo en el suelo o esta conversación ¿o discusión? entre los adolescentes podría haber tomado otro tono no tan apropiado para su inocente hermana a su lado.

—Saben, prefiero que se hablen de su manera rara sin hablar. Hacen menos escándalo —con un bostezo, Karin tomó la mano de su hermana y caminó hacia la puerta. —Iremos a comprar las cosas para la cena, no se peleen muy fuerte o despertarán al viejo y no queremos más ruido. Los vecinos se han estado quejando más de lo normal.

Con una mueca torcida, Ichigo volteó a Rukia.

—¿De verdad soñaste con eso?

—Pues sí. Eras un niñato muy mal genio al principio. Oh, espera, aún lo eres —y como una pequeña, le sacó la lengua burlándose de él.

—Eres muy infantil, ¿lo sabías?

—Eres un tarado, ¿lo sabías? —la respuesta fue casi automática.

—Tsk.

Quedaron en silencio, el cual era irregularmente interrumpido por la pesada respiración de Isshin que indicaba que aún se encontraba vivo.

—Uhm, y tú ¿qué soñaste?

—¿Te interesa?

—Uhm… pues… sí —contestó dubitativa. El chico la miró asombrado, girando su rostro hacia ella de tal manera que podría haber escuchado cómo los huesos de su cuello se resentían por ello.

Se encerraron en ese mundo que sólo les pertenece a ellos, aunque ellos mismos no eran capaces de notarlo en ese momento pero todo el mundo alrededor de ellos sí. Ichigo la miraba con un rostro indescriptible pero asegurándole con la mirada que también soñó con ella, cuando la ceja de la chica se alzó cuestionando exactamente sobre el tema del sueño, un casi imperceptible sonrojo acudió al rostro de Ichigo. Rukia lo miró anonadada y se sonrojó también al darse cuenta que tal vez el sueño de él no fue un mero recuerdo como el de ella.

—Eh, yo, sí. Bueno, no fue nada especial. No lo recuerdo muy bien tampoco.—el chico comentó con palabras, sentía cómo se le enredaba la lengua. Podría simplemente haberse callado y dejar todo ahí, que flotara en el aire ese sentimiento incómodo y cálido, pero era Ichigo, por lo que agregó con torpeza: —No es que sea tan importante tampoco.

La mirada de Rukia se endureció y al pelinaranja le pareció que por un segundo cruzó por su rostro una expresión descompuesta. Antes de poder asimilarlo, la chica suspiró y se levantó para ir a su habitación. La reacción de Ichigo fue instantánea, casi como algo natural e incontrolable, la tomó del brazo y detuvo su andar para colocarla de frente a él.

Sus miradas se encontraron muy cerca. Demasiado cerca. Los ojos negros entintados de ese azul grisáceo huyeron de él.

—Puede que mi sueño tuviera algo que ver con el amuleto que compraste ayer. —Rukia volteó su rostro inmediatamente de manera sorprendida, no podía creer lo que oía. —Y te informo que yo también compré el mismo.

Ahora sí la shinigami lo observaba con la boca abierta. Pasaron segundos sin que dijera nada y la valentía de Ichigo poco a poco comenzaba a desinflarse y la vergüenza comenzaba a dominarlo.

—Por favor, di algo, enana.

—No me digas enana.

—¿En serio sólo dirás eso?

—No.

—¿Algo más?

—El caballero del puesto de _omamori_ dijo que si ambas personas compraban el amuleto, sería mucho más efectivo y rápido.

El chico seguía sosteniendo su brazo y su lengua habló sin su permiso. Por segunda vez en la tarde, se sonrojó. Pero esta vez no dejaba de mirarlo directamente. Ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de decir nada más.

Es una relación extraña y lo saben, pero por ahora están contentos con ello, se tienen el uno al otro y no de una manera necesariamente romántica. Simplemente están conscientes que desde esa noche que Ichigo tomó los poderes de Rukia, algo los unió para no separarlos nunca más. ¿A Ichigo le gusta Rukia? Sí, ya es capaz de asimilarlo en su mente pero falta mucho para que lo ponga en palabras más claras que las ya dichas. ¿A Rukia le gusta Ichigo? Sí, aunque no quiera decírselo a ella misma pero su propia lengua la delata al responderle de esa manera al chico.

Poco a poco, el chico soltó su brazo. Lo hizo de manera lenta, como si fuera una caricia nunca antes dada, sus dedos delinearon el trozo de piel al que tenía acceso y lo disfrutó mientras pudo durante esos eternos tres segundos. Ichigo llevó su mano hasta su nuca y se rascó el nacimiento de su cabello, nervioso nuevamente. Ante esto Rukia cruzó los brazos, casi como abrazándose a sí misma, e inconscientemente su dedo pulgar pasaba una y otra vez sobre el lugar sujetado por Ichigo.

—Ya, ve a descansar.

—Uhm.

Mientras la chica subía las escaleras, el pelinaranja decidió ser un buen hijo y despertó a patadas a su padre en el suelo. Isshin sólo se quejaba de lo rebelde que están sus hijos y que ya se estaba haciendo viejo, le gritó a Ichigo que ya se apurara con hacer a Rukia su esposa para poder llamarla su hija de manera legal. Él sólo lo golpeó y esperó que la chica no escuchara nada en el segundo piso.

Terminaron el día extrañamente cansados, como si todos sus pensamientos y emociones hubieran consumido sus energías por completo. Aún así, antes de caer rendido por el sueño, Ichigo deseó que su sueño se hiciera realidad pronto: sería agradable poder acariciar más que sólo el brazo de Rukia, o al menos poder tomarla de mano y entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella, tal como en su sueño. Tomó consciencia de que su primer sueño del año fue una escena cursi y rosa inventada por su mente, y fue con Rukia. No le molestó para nada la situación.

* * *

 **Notes** : HA PASADO UN AÑO DESDE QUE EMPECÉ ESTO. Antes que todo lo demás: ¡Espero que todos tengan un buen año! Ojalá hayan pasado una bonita noche y que empiecen bien esta nueva etapa~

Ha pasado tiempo desde estuve por aquí, encontré esto en mis carpetas y quiero terminarlo ya, será éste y uno más. La verdad había renunciado a esto de escribir, siento que no se me da para nada bien y me siento perdida en el mundo de la escritura; a pesar de ser lo que más anhelo desarrollar en mí. Simplemente me da miedo notar que todo lo que escribo es vacío o no sé ampliarme más allá del romance y los personajes y mundo pre-hechos. Bueno, esa es la confesión del por qué dejé de escribir.

¡Espero que todos tengan un buen año!

 _1 de enero del 2018_


	4. Primeras veces

**Summary** : Definitivamente ha sido una buena forma de empezar el año.

 **Disclaimer** : Bleach no me pertenece.

 **Aclaraciones** : Esta historia estaría situada en la segunda vez que Rukia va al mundo humano pero sin la situación de los Arrancar y Aizen invadiendo las pesadillas de los shinigamis como el cuco de Soul Society.

* * *

 _ **Primeras veces**_

 _ **.**_

Rukia era consciente que en el mundo humano tienen una especie de fascinación por las primeras veces, sea del tipo que sea. Se ha dado cuenta ahora después de las festividades que prácticamente sacralizan las primeras acciones realizadas en el año y ahora amplió su espectro cuando Isshin contaba una experiencia de su trabajo durante la cena. Contrario a sus pacientes comunes, las abuelitas del barrio o adultos en general, una madre vecina llevó a su bebé con poco tiempo de nacer para que el doctor Kurosaki lo examinara, llevaba todo el día con una fiebre leve. Lo curioso para ella fueron las expresiones de todos los que estaban comiendo pero al mismo tiempo pendientes de la historia: así como los ojos de Isshin brillaban con algo parecido a una nostalgia alegre al relatar la primera risa del bebé y la euforia de la madre por ésto, el semblante del resto de los Kurosaki expresaban distintos grados de ternura, estableciendo una sensación cálida en el ambiente casi de manera instantánea.

Por un momento no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa pequeña, la emoción del resto era levemente contagiosa. Estaba tan encismada en comprender aquello que no notó la mirada furtiva que el adolescente mayor dirigió hacia ella y cómo parecían brillar también pero a causa de algo completamente diferente. Claramente, sólo ellos dos eran los únicos despistados como para no notar el hecho que, con cada vez más frecuencia, parecían encerrarse en su propio universo sin ser plenamente conscientes de ello. Isshin y sus hijas se miraron entre ellos y casi negaban con la cabeza, construían una especie de fortaleza a la cual no tenían acceso, sólo les quedaba burlarse de ellos sutilmente. Aunque ni Ichigo ni Rukia se daban por enterado. El dueño de hogar suspiró, «la juventud».

Ciertamente sus compañeros shinigamis tendrían una mirada de reprensión sobre los chicos, cómo tan despistados.

El comienzo del noticiero en la televisión ubicada en la sala marcó de recordatorio lo tarde que era. Fue el turno de Ichigo de lavar los platos y escoge ese preciso momento para ponerse a cavilar sobre los últimos sucesos. Es poco el tiempo, un par de semanas, desde que Rukia se aloja en su casa oficialmente, todo lo ocurrido el año anterior no cuenta porque, bueno, nadie en su hogar sabía que escondía a una chica en su armario. De haberlo notado, lo más fácil de explicar y justificar habría sido el hecho de que Rukia era una shinigami sin poderes por su culpa; la peor parte sería precisamente el hecho de que era una chica, en su cuarto. Una chica. A pesar de ello, aún se le hace extraño cenar con ella en la mesa, casi podría decir que extraña esperar un poco más para servirse una porción extra de comida y llevarla a su cuarto mientras Yuzu le gritaba por la espalda que subiría de peso si seguía así. Ahora, en la mesa con todos, era mucho más difícil observarla mientras comía sus alimentos.

Casi se le cae un plato.

Hasta para él era aterradora la velocidad a la cual evolucionaban sus sentimientos, y en un esfuerzo de introspección, Ichigo se cuestionaba si es que en realidad sólo sucedía que al aceptar, parcialmente, lo que sentía por Rukia, su mente sólo quería torturarlo y ahora era capaz de notar todas sus acciones antes desapercibidas para él mismo pero que tenían origen en el hecho de que le gustara la chica. Aunque admitía que en el momento que decidió ir por ella a Soul Society, el honor y la necesidad de salvarla de la injusticia no era su _único_ motor. Pero mientras corría por su vida e intentaba que ella no se entregara a la muerte, no tuvo mucho espacio para pensar las cosas. El latido frenético de su corazón simplemente fue confundido con la adrenalina de la acción.

Aunque aún ahora era difícil definirlo todo de una vez. Sí, le gustaba, pero no era un experto en el amor como para saber que significaba eso exactamente o sí había algo más profundo detrás. No sabía de ella y no era un tema que se sacara de la nada con alguien como Rukia, después de todo ella había vivido "al menos diez veces más" que él. Con un pequeño dejo de vergüenza, el chico es capaz de asumir que es la primera vez que se siente así, ¿será algo similar con ella? Era un despistado y un completo inútil en estos temas pero no era _tan_ idiota como para no captar ciertas cosas.

Una de esas ciertas cosas era precisamente el amuleto que estaba seguro que ambos compraron ese día en el templo. Había pasado ya alrededor de dos semanas de ello y no habían vuelto a tocar el tema. Su _omamori_ se encontraba guardado en el cajón de su escritorio bajo muchos papeles, el de ella, ni idea. Eso, según creía, era un indicio de algo. ¿O era que Rukia pensaba en alguien más al comprarlo?… Esa era una posibilidad que no había pensado hasta ahora.

Ahora casi se le cae un vaso.

¿Quién sería?

¿Renji?

Un tenedor resonó al golpear contra el piso.

¿Byakuya lo sabía?

Tal vez podrían idear algún plan juntos para mantener al pelirrojo lejos de Rukia.

Resonaron pasos hacia la cocina.

No, eso era egoísta.

—¿Ichi-nii… estás bien? —la voz de Karin lo despertó del torbellino que estaba consumiendo a su mente. Ichigo la miró sin saber bien qué decir, fue consciente de la escena que estaba presentado ante su hermana: con la mirada perdida y el ceño fruncido mientras su mano estaba estirada hacia el cajón del servicio y su mano sosteniendo el aire que dejó la caída del utensilio.

—Eh, sí. Lo siento, sólo estoy cansado —recogió inmediatamente el objeto del suelo y lo guardó todo lo que quedaba apresuradamente bajo la atenta mirada de su hermana. A penas terminó todo, dio un escueto «Buenas noches» a la pequeña y caminó rápidamente a su cuarto.

Al entrar lo primero que hizo fue soltar aire con pesadez. Se estaba sintiendo nervioso de una forma extraña, se sentía totalmente fuera de sí. Abrió los ojos, sin notar en qué momento exacto los había cerrado, y la imagen frente a él sólo lo puso en un estado peor.

Rukia lo observaba desde la cama, _su_ cama, con una ceja levantada extrañada por la actitud de Ichigo. No es como si fuera la primera, ni la última vez, que está en su cuarto o sentada en su cama. Antiguamente muchas veces, la chica relegaba al dueño de la habitación al piso o la silla del escritorio para acomodarse a leer sus revistas y novelas o simplemente dormitar un rato. Pero ahora, no sabían por qué, para ambos se sentía distinto a ello.

—¿No tienes habitación propia ahora, enana?

—En realidad, es de tus hermanas —sonrió como si pensara algo divertido. —A decir verdad, extraño un poco este cuarto.

—Si quieres puedes quedarte —esta respuesta pareció sorprenderlos a ambos. —Quiero decir, el armario está limpio. No, en realidad no. No puedes. No lo he ordenado y no puedes entrar —el chico comenzó a enredarse él mismo con sus palabras.—En realidad, sí, está limpio. Está igual.

—… ¿Qué?

—No cambié nada desde que te fuiste. Los primeros días pensaba que volverías y lo ocuparías.

—¿Es en serio? —la expresión de Rukia era indescifrable pero cercana a la sorpresa.

—Es un tanto tonto, lo sé. —se percibía un poco de vergüenza en Ichigo y el estómago de la shinigami se sintió revolotear como si tuviera cosquillas por dentro, pero de esas que no dan risa.

Se miraron por largos segundos sin decir nada. El rostro de Rukia era tan pálido como siempre, pero ese pálido bonito en opinión de Ichigo, de manera que el sonrojo era más perceptible y le daba un aspecto aniñado que el chico sabía bien no se correspondía con la personalidad de ella. Para él era más fácil esconder la sangre que subía a sus mejillas, su piel, unos tonos más tostada que la de ella, se volvía una fiel compañera en estos casos.

—Yo… yo vine por… —la chica tomó un pequeño respiro.—Vine por lo que hablamos el otro día.

Ichigo la miró como si no comprendiera y ante eso, Rukia llevó su mano al bolsillo de su vestido y sacó el _omamori_ rojo que había comprado el primer día del año. Los ojos del chico se abrieron con sorpresa y los de ella permanecían firmes en su mirada.

En ese instante Ichigo se preguntó si era necesario decir palabras o si era verdad que con sólo mirarse puedes entender todo lo que una persona quiere decirte. Pero también pensó que eso no ocurría con todos y que el hecho de que con Rukia pasara eso con cosas muy triviales y con otras tan importantes, como ahora, no era algo común o comparable con otros. Pasaba porque era ella y él.

Se acercó al escritorio y metió su mano al cajón sin importar que dobló más de un papel, posiblemente alguna tarea o resumen para un examen, y llegó hasta el fondo. Sacó el objeto deseado y lo apretó fuerte antes de girarse y enfrentarla.

A ambos le pareció que la ley de la fuerza de gravedad se fue al carajo por un segundo y sintieron como si no hubiera espacio ni tiempo que los sujetara ahí donde estaban.

Respiraron y pareció que todo volvía a su lugar.

Ichigo se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Rukia mantenía sus piernas sobre la cama, abrazándose a ellas mientras que el pelinaranja sólo se recostó un poco hacia la pared, chocando con la ventana. El cristal estaba frío pero él parecía no notarlo. Hasta ese momento sólo el cielo estrellado, despejado, y la luna iluminaban lo suficiente el cuarto como para mirarse el uno al otro. Sus miradas se encontraron cuando creían que el otro no estaba atento. Un pequeño «¡Ah!» pareciera que se escuchó entre ellos en ese momento.

—Escuché en el instituto a una chicas decir que si ambos amuletos se ataban juntos, era como una promesa entre… entre la…— la palabra "pareja" parecía no poder ni querer salir de sus labios.—Entre los que los compraron.

—¿De verdad crees en esas cosas, enana? Eres muy supersticiosa para ser alguien del "más allá" —se supone que esa respuesta venía con su cuota de insulto pero Ichigo habló en voz tan baja y cercana a ella que no pudo evitar estremecerse.

—Tú también compraste uno, y dices no creer en el horóscopo.

—Son cosas distintas.

—No, no lo son.

Seguían hablando en susurros y poco a poco parecía que una atmósfera se construía a su alrededor, proyectaban una escena tan íntima que, aunque si hubiera habido alguien más mirándolos, nadie se hubiera atrevido a decirles nada por la vergüenza inocente que transmitían.

Poco a poco sus dedos se acercaban con el pretexto de juntar los amuletos, cuando por fin se tocaron, pasaron segundos y minutos antes de que la chica tomara el _omamori_ del chico, rozando su mano por el camino. La sensación fue abrumadora para él, en un sentido que podía afirmar que cada célula de su piel reaccionó al contacto descarado de ella, sin ocultar intenciones. Una vez que tanto la bolsita de ella estaba atada con la del chico, Rukia lo levantó y lo sostuvo en el aire delante de ellos contemplándolo. La voz grave pero suave de la chica rompió el silencio.

—Ahora el tema es que de alguna manera lo que antes eran dos _omamori_ ahora son uno solo.

Ichigo sintió que no se refería sólo a los amuletos.

—¿Quién se los quedará?

Rukia volteó a verlo esperando que le respondiera.

Se miraron intentando descifrar lo que el otro quería decir, habían más preguntas que respuestas entre ellos y el tiempo del que disponían parecía nunca ser suficiente para satisfacer todo lo que querían de la persona frente a ellos. Ichigo levantó su mano y la posó sobre la que Rukia aún mantenía extendida sosteniendo el nuevo amuleto. Apretó suavemente ante de enredar sus dedos entre los delgados y finos de ella. Bajando lentamente y sin resistencia por su parte, terminó ubicando sus manos ahora unidas en el colchón en medio del espacio entre ellos.

Se acercó poco a poco a su rostro, examinando cada detalle. Desde lo blanco de su piel, aún más notorio bajo la luz natural de la noche, sus cejas un tanto elevadas por la antelación y sorpresa, sus pestañas pocas veces notorias pero que resaltaban cada vez más que se acercaba, sus ojos abiertos con ese color diáfano que parecía envolverlo en la sensación de flotar en el mar, o en el universo, ya no lo sabe. Su mirada descendió un segundo, o tal vez dos, y sus labios pequeños y finos eran todo lo en lo que su mente podía pensar ahora.

Se detuvo unos centímetros frente a su rostro.

Sólo para contemplarla, porque lo necesitaba. Era la primera vez que podía observarla así de cerca y quería grabarse a fuego en su memoria su cara y su expresión. Ella parecía hacer lo mismo pero de manera inconsciente, desde las cejas casi siempre fruncidas de Ichigo hasta la línea de su mandíbula que nunca la había notado tan masculina hasta ahora.

—Ahora… —el aliento del chico chocó contra los labios de ella y se estremeció, sintió como un calor que percibía frío recorrió todo el camino de su espalda. —¿Qué pasará ahora?

Si no estuvieran tan cerca no podría haber escuchado nada, su voz era varios tonos más bajos que un susurro, como si quisiera que nadie más que ella tuviera oportunidad alguna de oír nada.

Sus manos seguían unidas.

—Supongo que… simplemente… podríamos… sólo seguir como somos, y ser más al mismo tiempo. —a cada palabra que salía de la boca de Rukia bajaba el volumen de su voz, tanto que Ichigo se tomó su tiempo para procesar bien lo que dijo y no confundirse. Sonrió de una manera que nunca lo había hecho antes.

—Por mí está bien.

Ella también sonrió levemente, con una inocencia que no puede ser fingida ni imitada jamás. El chico supo que ese momento era único y que nunca más podría volver a ver esa escena, así que la atesoró en su mente y su alma como uno de sus más preciadas posesiones.

Ya no hubo distancia entre ellos.

Y fue un beso torpe, muy torpe. Un beso de primera vez para ambos. Sus labios estaban unidos y no había ínfimo espacio de aire entre ellos, era tosco y dulce, como ellos mismos. Pasaron cinco, diez, quince, treinta segundos y la falta de aire pudo ser una de las razones por las que se separaron pero los nervios eran más fuertes en realidad. El primer beso jamás es perfecto, o eso había escuchado Rukia de las compañeras de Ichigo en el instituto. No sabe si fue ese pensamiento que cruzó por su mente o la curiosidad ante la nueva sensación descubierta por su cuerpo y su corazón, pero esta vez fue ella la que se inclinó sobre el chico.

Fue un beso impetuoso, exploratorio, porque Rukia estaba ahí para aprender. Ya pasó el primer beso, ahora sólo le quedaba aprender un poco cada día, cada vez más, aprender el uno del otro, completarse porque siendo una mitad no puede sentirse llena y está _segura_ que Ichigo es lo que le falta. No tuvo duda en ese momento ni las tendrá en el futuro tampoco.

Los labios ahora se reconocen, se mueven, se separan y se vuelven a unir. Despiertan todas las terminales nerviosas de su cuerpo y éstas hacen conexión, expandiendo una corriente eléctrica que los pone en movimiento. Sus brazos se mueves, sus cuerpos se giran para estar de frente completamente y sus rostros se inclinan buscando la mejor forma de encajar. El beso ya no es torpe ni impetuoso, es una mezcla de ambos y más, mucho más. Y todo parece perfecto.

* * *

Años después, Rukia reconocería ese día como el día que comprendió lo importante de las primeras veces. Aún a pesar del tiempo que pasó desde ese momento, lo recuerda con claridad y lo sigue atesorando. Una pequeña vergüenza fácilmente extinguible la invade al pensar de todas las primeras veces que pudo experimentar y guardar fielmente en su memoria desde que conoció a Ichigo. Aprieta un poco más la mano que la acompaña mientras caminan por la fría noche del Seireitei y sonríe internamente mientras observa el cielo estrellado sobre ellos.

* * *

 **Notes** : Terminado. Intenté que no fuera tanta azúcar pero fue inevitable. En mi intento de que no todo sea tan feliz me cuestiono a mí misma si el hombre que acompaña a Rukia al final por las calles del Seireitei es Ichigo o alguien más. Mentira, es él. Soy el tipo de persona que se identifica un tanto con Rukia en algunos aspectos, entre ellos, estoy segura que, como yo, Rukia jamás diría un "te amo" o "me gustas" así como si nada. Sería más bien un "¿acaso eres ciego, idiota?". Lo mismo va para Ichigo, no son el tipo de persona que verbalizan los sentimientos tan profundos, sólo se miran y actúan.

Bueno, no sé bien qué decir más que me gustó volver a escribir y quiero retomar _**Calidez**_ pero eso demorará un poco más, incluso puede que escriba otras cosas antes de eso. Quiero mencionar un pequeño agradecimiento a _Natsumivat_ , no nos conocemos pero de verdad que, aunque creas que sea simple, tu comentario me ha animado bastante ¡Muchas gracias!

Por cierto, hay una pequeña referencia al Musical de Bleach (Burimyu), a la sección de "Confesiones" de dicho espectáculo, si alguien lo adivina le doy un regalo :)

¿Qué os pareció cómo acabó esto?

6 de enero del 2018


End file.
